


It’s Not Your Fault

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Molestation, PTSD, Quention Coldwater, Sexual Assault, The Magicians - Freeform, Trauma, eliot waugh - Freeform, queliot, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin goes to a party with Josh and Todd and has a bit too much to drink and is assaulted by a stranger.





	It’s Not Your Fault

Quentin was already irritated at Josh and Todd for dragging him with them to this stupid party at someone’s house that he didn’t even know. Josh said the house belonged to someone named Jason who was in one of his classes.

He wanted to stay home but even he knew that the evening would’ve been boring if he hadn’t come. 

Eliot and Margo were off pranking the new first years with some other people from class. 

Josh was already buzzed because he took a few shots back at the cottage before they even left so he was being extremely annoying. Todd kept trying to make small talk with Quentin but he just wasn’t having it. 

As soon as they walked through the door it was already too loud for Quentin. He headed straight for the bar and got a drink. Todd wasn’t far behind him. 

“Wanna do a shot, Q?”

Quentin looked down at his beer. 

“Uh-Yeah. Sure. Why not?”

Todd got them 2 tequila shots and they cheered each other and downed the hatch. 

“I’m gonna head over and try to talk to the girl on the couch. You good here?”

Quentin patted him on the shoulder.

“Yep. Go have fun. I’ll find Josh.”

He found Josh alright. Standing in the middle of a group of girls trying his best to flirt and be funny. Sadly, it seemed to be working. 

Josh waved him over and introduced him to the people that he didn’t care to know. He waved at them and then turned back to Josh. 

“So, um. How long are we gonna be here?” 

Josh put his arm around his shoulders.

“Q, we just got here. The fun is just starting. Go get another drink and relax. Enjoy yourself. I know you don’t like things like this but can you try?”

Quentin rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Yes. I’ll go...over here and talk to someone.”

Quentin ended up standing against the wall in a corner. He missed Eliot and would’ve given anything to have him here with him. He was finally starting to feel a buzz from the shot he took with Todd. He wasn’t used to drinking shots and already felt like he needed to sit down. He was mad at himself for being such a lightweight. If Eliot was here he would be laughing at him. God. He missed Eliot. 

He looked around for an empty seat but didn’t see anything. Finally he gave in and just slid down the wall slowly and sat on the floor. 

After a few minutes Todd found him and brought him another shot. He reluctantly took it. 

“Todd, I can’t do anymore after this. I can’t stand right now. Just come get me when it’s time to go, ok?”

Todd agreed and ran off again. 

What felt like an hour later, Quentin was startled by a tall man sitting down next to him. He’d never seen this guy before. 

“Hi. I’m Ryan. You look like you’re not having a good time.”

Quentin smiled. 

“You could say I’m not the party type. I’m Quentin.” 

“Well Quentin, it seems like you need someone to show you a good time.”

Ryan had his hand on Quentin’s leg. Quentin looked down at it.

“Well, these things are usually more fun when my boyfriend is here.”

Ryan smiled.

“Ahhh. There’s a boyfriend. Where is this boyfriend?”

Quentin could feel his eyes getting heavier with each second that passed. Cursing himself for taking that second shot with Todd knowing damn well he can’t hold his alcohol well.

“Uh. He’s not here tonight. He had to do something. I didn’t even want to come here but my friends made me.”

Ryan still had his hand on Quentin’s leg and was slowly moving it up. 

“Well that’s too bad. Bet that ruined your night. How about getting up off this nasty floor and finding somewhere better to sit?” 

He stood and reached down and grabbed Quentin’s arms to pull him up. 

Quentin was dizzy on his feet and stumbled. Ryan put his arm around him and walked him down the hall to a room that looked like a library. There was a couch in there and it was unoccupied. In fact the entire room was empty. He walked Quentin to the couch and they sat. 

“There. Isn’t that better than crouching in the corner? Get comfortable.”

Quentin rested his head on the back of the couch and sighed. He wanted to leave but didn’t think his legs would hold him. 

He managed to stand up for a second or two but the dizziness hit him like a brick and he went back down. 

Ryan came over and sat beside him.

“Hey, just relax. I don’t think you’re up for going anywhere tonight. Just lay back and relax, ok?” 

He put his hand on Quentin’s thigh again and started rubbing circles. Quentin flinched. The hand began slowly traveling up. 

Quentin squirmed a little. This didn’t feel right. Where is Eliot? He wanted Eliot.

Ryan’s hand went right up and started palming Quentin’s cock through his jeans.

Quentin gasped and pushed him away and tried to get up, feeling his head swim as he did. 

Ryan pushed him back down carefully and leaned closer to bring his lips to Quentin’s neck.

“Hey, it’s ok. Just relax. It’s nothing. Don’t think, just feel.”

Quentin was beginning to panic. He turned his head in the opposite direction of Ryan and coiled at his touch.

“Hey, can you please stop? I have a boyfriend. I don’t want to do this, or be here.”

He threw Ryan’s hand off of him but this time the man used some force, overpowering him and grabbed his wrists with one of his own and held them still. 

He undid his zipper to make some room and then did the same to Quentin’s. 

“Wait-stop. Please, don’t.”

Ryan moved closer.

“Shhh. Relax. It’s ok. I’ll make you feel good, ok?” 

He slipped his hands down Quentin’s pants and gripped him hard and then began rubbing. He tried to kiss Quentin but he turned away. 

He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. 

“I need to find my friends. They’re probably looking for me.”

Ryan found Quentin’s neck again and went to work at it with his lips and tongue. Quentin fought to pull away from him. How was he this weak right now? His wrists were held in place and this man was trying to jerk him off. 

“Hey I have to go now, I have to get home-“

Ryan laughed into his ear.

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t want this?”

Quentin was stunned.

“I-yes. That’s exactly what I’m trying to tell you. Please let go of me.”

Ryan rubbed him harder and smiled. 

“Are you sure, Quentin? Because your cock is telling me otherwise.” 

He nodded down at Quentin’s lap and Quentin could see his own erection.

“Well I’m telling you I don’t want this. Stop!”

Ryan got up on his knees and used one to part Quentin’s legs and used it to rub on him while he took a minute to jerk himself off. 

“I think you’re wrong. You’re obviously hard so that tells me that you like it.”

Quentin threw his head back and grunted, trying to use his knees to push him off. Nothing was working. He was too drunk and dizzy and had no strength. He felt tears in his eyes and felt mad at himself. He wasn’t going to cry. No way. 

Ryan picked up speed then when he felt Quentin fighting him and jerked him fast and steady.

Quentin gasped. This all felt so wrong. He didn’t want this but at the same time it felt good and he couldn’t ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach telling him he was close. It was the weirdest feeling he’d ever felt in his life. 

He broke one fist free and pushed Ryan and tried to punch him in the face but it was no use. Ryan blocked his fist and it fell to the couch beside him. 

All Quentin could think about was Eliot and how much he felt he was betraying him. 

His breath picked up and before he knew it he was cumming. 

When he was done Ryan let go of his other wrist and started jerking himself off at full speed. Seconds later he came too. 

He got off Quentin and stood up and zipped his pants back up. 

“See? Wasn’t so bad, was it? I told you I’d make you feel good.”

He helped Quentin stand up and zipped his pants for him. He put an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room and down the hall back to where everyone was. Quentin felt like he was in shock. The room was spinning.

“I’m gonna grab a drink. Do you want anything?”

Quentin shook his head and kept walking. He spotted Josh making out with a girl. 

Todd was leaving the kitchen and saw Quentin and came over.

“Hey, Q. I think we’re just gonna crash here tonight. Everyone’s had too much to drink. Are you ok?”

Quentin nodded and walked past Todd and went out the front door. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

He sat down on the step to try to calm down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Bad idea. The spinning wouldn’t stop. 

“I have to get out of here.”

He forced himself to stand up and began walking home. Halfway there he had to stop to throw up. 

He collected himself the best he could and kept walking. He thought about trying to call Eliot but didn’t want to bother him. What would he even say to him?

Somehow he made it back to the cottage but he couldn’t bring himself to go in. He couldn’t face Eliot or Margo right now. Panic had set in. He went to the back porch. His head was spinning more than it was earlier. He steadied himself on a chair and his legs wouldn’t hold him anymore and he went down onto the concrete. 

Quentin pulled himself to the back door and sat. He laid his head against the glass and everything went black. 

Penny was always an early riser, even on the weekend. He rolled over to look at the clock and it was 7:30am. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep so he got up and dressed and went downstairs to make some coffee. When it was ready he sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip. He noticed something outside. It wasn’t quite daylight yet but he could an outline of something.

He got up and walked to the back door and turned the light on. 

“What the fuck? Quentin?”

He knocked on the glass but Quentin was still. 

He didn’t want to hit him with the door so he went out the front door and walked around. 

He approached Quentin and kicked his shoe. Nothing. 

“Hey. Quentin.”

Nothing. 

He leaned down and slapped his cheek. 

Quentin stirred and moaned. 

“Yo, what the fuck are you doing out here? Did you sleep here all night?”

Quentin let himself fall to his side and went into the fetal position, covering his head with his arms. Penny tried to grab him to pick him up and Quentin started freaking out and hitting him.

“No, stop. Don’t touch me! Please...” Then he was back down on his side.

Penny went back inside and went upstairs to Eliot’s room. He was still sound asleep. 

“Eliot. Wake up.”

Eliot’s head shot up and he looked confused.

“What? What time is it?”

Penny looked at his phone. 

“It’s almost 8:00. What’s wrong with your boy?”

Eliot rubbed his eyes. 

“What do you mean? Josh sent me a text last night saying he and Todd and Quentin were gonna stay the night there since they all had too much to drink.”

“Well...I just found him out on the back porch passed out and he won’t get up. He freaked the fuck out when I tried to carry him inside.”

Eliot’s eyes widened. That wasn’t like Q. He threw the blankets off him and ran downstairs to see. 

Quentin was still in the fetal position. Eliot stormed out the door. He squatted down beside him and put a hand to his face.

“Q? What the hell are you doing?” 

“No, no, no. Don’t touch me.”

Eliot looked up at Penny who shrugged. 

“Can you help me get him inside to my room?”

Penny scooped Quentin up who immediately began flailing and kicking. 

“Noooooo. Don’t touch me! Let go of me!”

Once they were in Eliot’s room Penny laid Quentin on the bed. He curled up into the pillow and began crying. 

Penny and Eliot looked at one another. 

“Is he...crying?”

Eliot sat beside him and tried to roll him over to look at him.

“Q, what’s wrong? Look at me.”

Quentin covered his face and coiled at Eliot’s touch. He pulled away from him.

Eliot was terrified. Quentin’s has his moments of odd behavior but never anything like this. Especially with him.

“Please leave me alone. I want to go to sleep.”

Eliot placed a hand on his leg and Quentin jumped.

“Quentin. What’s going on with you? You’re scaring me. Did you smoke something last night? Or take something?”

“No, I just-I just want to be alone. I don’t feel good.”

Eliot laid beside him and stroked his hair, staring at him. Every time he touched Quentin he flinched. He tried to pull him closer to hold him but Quentin pushed away from him in a panic. 

“Quentin. Come here. Talk to me.”

Quentin backed up off of the bed and stood against the wall, crossing his arms around his chest hugging himself.

Eliot got up and went to him.

“Q, calm down, you’re shaking. What’s wrong? Don’t tell me nothing because I know you and you’re a terrible liar.” 

He took one of Quentin’s hands and held it in his own and stroked it, trying to calm him. Quentin tried to pull his hand away but Eliot held it tight. 

“Come sit down with me. Come on.” 

He lead Quentin back to the bed and they sat. 

Quentin was shaking uncontrollably and was crying again. Eliot rubbed his back. 

“Shhh, Q, it’s ok. Talk to me. Where are Josh and Todd?”

Quentin has forgotten about them. 

“I-I don’t know. I think they’re still at Jason’s house.”

Eliot got out his phone and called Josh but got no answer. He tried Todd next. He answered but sounded like he was on another planet. He quickly got up and left the room.

“Todd, are you still at that guys house?”

Todd took a second to answer but finally said that yes they were still there. He had woken up on the floor. Eliot asked him if he knew what had happened to Quentin but he said he didn’t know what he was talking about. Nothing happened to Quentin. He was probably asleep somewhere in the house. Eliot explained to him what was going on and Todd said he would find Josh and they’d get there as soon as they could. 

Eliot went back inside and sat down beside Quentin who was struggling to hold his eyes open. He looked up at Penny. 

“He’s not right. At all.”

Eliot nodded and put his arm around Quentin. He was still shaking but not as bad and he laid his head on Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot wrapped both arms around him and pulled down to try laying with him again. Quentin only panicked a little this time but Eliot held him tight and rubbed his back, soothing him. 

“Q it’s ok. I’ve got you. Just rest. We’ll talk later.”

They both fell asleep. Eliot woke to Quentin bolting upright in the bed, hyperventilating and pushing the blankets off of him. Eliot grabbed him.

“It’s alright. I’m right here. Come here, Q.” 

He tried to hold his chin still to give him a kiss but Quentin panicked again. 

“Whoa, ok. Relax. Quentin you need to tell me what’s wrong with you. There is obviously something. Are you sick?”

Quentin shook his head. How could he tell him? He would just end up crying again before he could get it out. Plus, he didn’t even know how to put into words what he was feeling. Didn’t know how to process what happened. He wanted to forget. Wanted to bang his head against a wall. Every time he thought of Ryan’s hands on him he felt ashamed and disgusted. 

“I’m fine, El.”

Who was he kidding? Eliot didn’t buy that. He could see right through him. Knew him like the back of his hand. 

“You’re not fine, Q. You basically had a panic attack when I tried to hold you. I don’t know what to do or what to say. Please tell me what to do, or what you need.”

Margo knocked and entered the room. Quentin fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. 

Eliot and Margo gave each other looks. Eliot briefed her on what had happened. She went to Quentin and sat beside him and tried talking to him. 

Eliot paced the room. When Margo was done she got up and came to him. 

“El, he’s traumatized about something. I couldn’t get much out of him. He’s not ok.”

Eliot bit his lip and nodded. 

Three days had gone by. Josh and Todd had no answers for him. They all had went separate ways at the party. Todd only remembered seeing him a few times when they took shots together. 

Quentin had hardly spoken. Eliot was at a loss. He stayed close and held him most of the time, tried to get him to eat and drink something, which wasn’t much. Even Penny couldn’t get inside his head because he had his wards up. Eliot was on the verge of calling Dean Fogg and seeing about getting Quentin’s therapist to come see him and maybe up his meds. 

“El, I need to tell you something.”

Quentin spilled his guts and told him everything. Every last detail. By the time he was done he was sobbing and shaking and couldn’t catch his breath.

Eliot was in disbelief and the only thing he could think to do was grab him and hug him. 

“Oh my god, Q. I can’t believe you’ve been sitting with this. It’s...so much. It all makes sense now.”

Quentin pulled back to look at him, still crying but finally able to talk again. 

“You’re not mad at me?”

Eliot grabbed his face with both hands.

“Q, why would I be mad at you? You were MOLESTED. This is not ok. I need to find Josh and go to this house and find this Ryan because I’m going to kill him.”

Quentin shook his head.

“El, no, you can’t. This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone. I just want to forget it all, please.”

“I’m not promising that I won’t kill this guy but I will promise you that for the time being I won’t do anything. For you.”

“I’m so ashamed, El. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I let you down.”

Eliot gripped his shoulders.

“Why the fuck are you ashamed? You did not let me down, Quentin. You were assaulted.”

“Because I couldn’t fight him off. Because I’m so fucking weak that a couple of shots fucked me up so much. I’m a fucking idiot. I’m...ashamed that...I got hard when he touched me. I don’t want anyone but you so why the fuck did I get hard? I mean, I fucking had an orgasm. That’s something special and intimate shared between two people. You’re supposed to feel comfortable with each other. I feel so god damned disgusted with myself that I could scream. Just thinking of his hands on me, I felt so helpless and it makes me physically sick. I-“

Eliot stopped him.

“Quentin, dicks get hard when they’re stimulated. It doesn’t matter that you didn’t want it, it’s going to respond to touch. The alcohol didn’t help either. He would’ve been able to get you off regardless. Dicks are dicks. They have a mind of their own, you know this. Just because it responded doesn’t mean you liked it, ok? I know you didn’t. I believe you. You don’t need to be ashamed.”

Weeks went by slowly. Quentin went back to class to try to keep himself occupied. He zoned out more than usual and slept a lot.  
Eliot did end up telling Josh because he wanted to get some information about Ryan. Josh didn’t really know the guy but had seen him socially.

Quentin felt guilty because the last thing he wanted was sex or any kind of intimacy. Eliot didn’t try anything sexual with him. Just held him and caressed him, but he felt bad because they usually were quite active in the sex department so felt he needed to show him something. 

One evening after class Quentin came home and skipped dinner and went to Eliot’s bed. 

Eliot met him there shortly after and got in the bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. Quentin’s head was on his chest like usual but after a few minutes he looked up at him for a few seconds. He wanted to kiss him. He reached for Eliot’s face and Eliot leaned down not knowing what to expect. Quentin kissed him once and pulled away. 

This was the first kiss they’d shared since the incident. It had been almost a month. Eliot looked into his eyes searching for what he should do. 

After a minute Quentin kissed him again, this time more intimate. He bit Eliot’s bottom lip. Eliot wasn’t sure how to respond or if he should touch Quentin. He didn’t want make him uncomfortable so he let Quentin set the pace and make the moves. 

Quentin set the pace of kissing for awhile and then stopping. He began to feel comfortable. He had his hands under Eliot’s shirt. They went in for another long and slow kiss and when Quentin felt himself get hard all the memories came flooding back. 

He gasped and pushed away.

“Hey, Q, it’s ok. We can stop. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Frustrated with himself, Quentin sat up and buried his face into his hands. Eliot sat up and rubbed his back. 

“It’s not you, El. I mean it. It’s...I don’t know. It’s my fucking brain. Everything was fine until my fucking dick just got hard and all the feelings came back. The fear of being helpless and not in control. I’m sorry, I thought I could do this. I thought I was ready.”

Eliot hugged him.

“Q, it’s ok. Don’t stress about it. It’s not your fault.”

“I hate this. So much. It makes me sick that I can’t give myself to you right now. You don’t deserve this. It makes me sick that the last orgasm I had was with...him. I-I can’t even get a hard on without remembering everything and feeling dirty.”

“Q, you’re not dirty. I’m so sorry he took this from you.” 

They sat in silence in an embrace for a few minutes. 

“I’m sorry, El. Don’t be mad at me. I thought I was ready.”

“Stop. I’m not mad. Q, I’m not expecting you to just be ready to jump into bed with me and things be back to normal. We don’t need to rush anything. Take all the take you need. I’m still gonna be here.” 

That was all Quentin needed to hear. He fell into Eliot’s chest and they rocked back and forth. Quentin fell asleep and Eliot pulled him up to the pillow and maneuvered him to make him comfortable. 

Another two weeks went by, things were a bit easier but Quentin still felt a darkness hovering over him. Every night at bed time Quentin would push himself a little more, trying to get used to feeling intimate again even though Eliot tried to convince him he didn’t need to do this to himself. He was so patient with him. 

He still had his moments and they hadn’t slept together or done anything in that nature yet. They were close, though. Just lots of making out. Quentin was even comfortable again with Eliot’s hands touching and exploring his his upper body. 

On this particular night, Quentin had just taken a shower and was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself. He dried off and put his boxers on. He was suddenly overcome with need and wanted Eliot. He felt his blood rushing and was half hard. There was no thought of Ryan or dread or filth or anything.

He came out of the bathroom and stopped and stared at Eliot who was laying on his side reading. 

“El?” 

Eliot looked up. Quentin looked scared. His heart dropped. He closed his book and sat up. 

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Quentin walked closer to the bed and threw his towel down to the floor. He couldn’t find the right words.

“Yeah, um..El, I-I think I...” 

Eliot watched him nervously. 

“I want...you. I want you bad, right now. I want you to have me.”

Eliot sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Quentin’s hands and pulled him close. Quentin sat beside him and kissed him once. It felt right. 

He laid down and pulled Eliot with him so that he was on top of him. Eliot leaned down to kiss him softly, and then more firmly. They kissed like this for a few minutes, hands wandering. Quentin took Eliot’s hand and put it on his boxers, letting him feel his hardness. Eliot rubbed him slowly, watching his face for signs that Quentin was uncomfortable and that he should stop. 

Quentin pushed up into his hand, craving more, his fingers running up and down Eliot’s back.

Eliot took a chance and carefully slipped his hand inside Quentin’s boxers and held him in his hand. It had been so long. They both gasped. Quentin moaned in response. Eliot leaned down to kiss him while he took his time slowly stroking him. 

Quentin took Eliot’s shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He reached in and took Eliot in his hand. 

Eliot stared into his eyes.

“You sure you’re ready?”

Quentin kissed him and pushed up into hand again trying to get some friction. 

Eliot smiled and nodded and took that as a sign. He took his pants off the rest of the way. He leaned down to kiss Quentin, rubbing his own hardness on his leg. 

After a few minutes Eliot took a chance and carefully parted Quentin’s legs more. He reached in the drawer for lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. When Quentin didn’t oppose he kissed him hard and slipped a finger inside and massaged his opening. 

Quentin gasped and dug his nails into Eliot’s shoulders. 

“You still ok, babe? Can you take another one?”

Quentin nodded in response.

Eliot pushed a second finger inside and leaned down to take Quentin in his mouth. He was moaning so loud. After a few seconds he felt Quentin begin to relax and open up around him. He was really taking his time since it had been so long and Quentin had been so tense. He added a third finger and Quentin cried out. 

“Fuck! Oh God. Please, El. I need you.” 

Eliot kept fingering him.

“Calm down, I just want to make sure you’re ready for me, it’s been a long time.” 

After what felt like a lifetime, Eliot pulled his fingers out. Quentin moaned into Eliot’s mouth. Eliot played with Quentin’s hair.

“How do you want it? Do you want to flip over or just stay like this?”

Quentin thought for a second.

“I wanna stay like this. I need to be able to see you. It’ll help.”

Eliot nodded. He kissed Quentin and pulled him down a little. He slowly teased Quentin’s opening with the head of his cock. Quentin gripped his waist.

Eliot laughed.

“Oh Quentin, so impatient.”

He pushed himself into Quentin slowly and then stilled so he could get used to the feeling.”

It was almost like doing it for the first time. Quentin gasped, his breath jagged. Eliot reminded him to breathe. He began long and slow thrusts into Quentin. When he felt like Quentin was ready for more he set a pace and then watched him for signals that it was ok to pick up speed. 

He reached down and stroked Quentin at the same speed. After awhile Quentin tensed up and scratched down Eliot’s sides. He knew what this meant. 

“El, I’m..I’m gonna..I’m..fuck, yes.”

Eliot sped his thrusts and stroked up, leaning to whisper into Quentin’s ear.

“That’s it, babe. Look at me.”

Quentin opened his eyes. Eliot took his other hand to steady Quentin’s head to look him in the eyes. He kissed him. Quentin couldn’t hold on any longer. He held his breath and came hard into Eliot’s hand, crying out. 

Eliot held his head firmly in his hand, wanting to be as close to him as possible while he came.

When Quentin was done his whole body went limp. He felt exhausted. He reached up and ran his hands up and down his back. Eliot thrusted faster, placing kisses down Quentin’s chest and stomach. He came hard and loud. He pulled out of Quentin and took one of his hands and kissed it. 

After they cleaned up and were laying down comfortably, Quentin nuzzled into Eliot’s neck. He couldn’t hold his eyes open. Eliot placed his arm around him and pulled him closer. Quentin tried to talk but he was so exhausted that he get the words out to form an entire sentence.

“I love you, El.”

Eliot just laughed and kissed the side of his head. 

“I love you too, Q. Now go to sleep before I kick your butt.”


End file.
